


I Do

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same-Sex marriage is finally legalized in Chicago but will Ben and Ray take the leap ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> You know all those fics in which various boys can't get married in Chicago? Or can, in some alternate universe? The real world has caught up...
> 
> http://articles.chicagotribune.com/2013-11-20/news/chi-illinois-gay-marriage-bill-signing-20131120_1_civil-unions-gay-marriage-gay-rights
> 
> Surely there should be some commemorative DS fic.

Frannie sat at the Vecchio kitchen table eating breakfast while reading the morning newspaper. Just as her brother Ray walked into the room, she let out a happy shriek.

Ray laughing lightly and went to her side. “What’s got you all excited this morning?” He asked.

Frannie was very animated when she replied. “Did you see the news, Ray? They finally did it! They finally legalized same-sex marriage right here in Chicago.” 

Putting her hands over her heart she continued looking all dreamy eyed. “Oh, do you think that Benton and Ray will do it? Get married? Oh I hope that they do, it would be so wonderful and romantic, don’t you think?”

Getting carried away Frannie didn’t wait for an answer, she just carried on talking. “Just imagine it Ray. They could both wear their uniforms, they’d look all handsome and oh, the food and flowers and dancing. There has to be dancing…”

Ray laughed and held up a hand to stop her. “Frannie, slow down the bill has just only been passed and you are already planning their wedding,” he said. “Why not talk to them about it? I do know that they said if the law ever got passed then they would love to get married.”

Frannie giggled. “Ya, I can get carried away can’t I. OK, I will talk to them about it and see what they say.”

Sitting across from his sister Ray smiled at her before speaking. “Your heart is in the right place, Frannie. It’s what I love about you.”

Breakfast had been an early affair in the Fraser-Kowalski house as they were doing-up their new home. All but three rooms were complete; they just had the guestroom and guest bath along with the laundry room left to be done. 

Ray stood back admiring his paint work; he had worked very hard on making their house a home. He had succeeded massively with their bedroom. He had turned it into their sanctuary, a place to relax. It was perfect and since all the rooms had working fireplaces it made it even more homely. 

Strong warm arms came from behind wrapping in a warm embrace. Leaning back into the safety of those arms Ray spoke, “Hey, Ben.”

Holding his partner, Ben replied, “Morning, Ray. I see that you have been busy this morning.”

Ray turned and wrapped his arms around Ben. “Ya, I wanted to get this room done today,” he replied. “The tilers are coming today, so the other two rooms will be done. Then our home will be finished.”

Swaying slightly on the spot as if dancing to music only they could hear, Ben gave a brilliant smile. “That will be wonderful Ray. I am just sorry that I have to work and can’t stay to help.”

Kissing those lips he loved so much, Ray replied. “That’s OK, someone has to keep Canada safe.”

Ben laughed and gave Ray one last kiss before getting ready to leave for work. Today was going to be a boring day as they were reorganising the file system at the Consulate. 

The tilers came and worked really hard and the place looked amazing once they were done. Ray had to go out and do some shopping as Frannie and Ray were joining them for dinner that evening. 

The shopping went really well and Ray even managed to pick up some healthy stuff in the form of vegetables for their dinner. He was really looking forward to having people over for dinner. Ma Vecchio couldn’t make it as she was helping a friend who was recovering from a broken leg. 

The day was passing fast and Ray was in the kitchen chopping the vegetables while the turkey cooked. He was singing happily to music so he didn’t hear Ben and Dief come home after work.

Ben motioned for Dief to stay as he stood in the doorway watching the person he loved more than life itself looking so happy and content making dinner for their friends and themselves. 

Moving from the doorway Ben placed his hat on the table before moving to slip his arms around Ray which made him jump slightly.

Ray laughed now and leaned back into his partner. “Just how long have you been standing there watching me, Ben?” he asked.

Kissing the side of Ray’s head, Ben replied lovingly, “Long enough to know that I love you more and more every day.”

Holding onto the arms that surrounded him, Ray teased, “Sap. Same here, though I love you more all the time.”

Ben kissed him once more before going to get a glass of milk. “Dinner smells wonderful Ray,” he said. “What time are Ray and Francesca due to arrive?”

Glancing at the clock Ray replied, “At seven, so you have plenty of time to shower and change. You can take a nap if you want to relax for a bit before they do. I just have to finish the vegetables. I know Frannie prefers boiled to roasted, plus you can use the water from the veg to make the gravy, it gives it a lovely taste.”

While Ben went to relax, Ray happily finished off preparing what was left for the dinner before setting the table.

Meanwhile Dief tucked into the food Ray had bought for him before jumping on his favourite chair for a nap of his own.

Frannie and Ray arrived for dinner right on time bringing with them a bottle of the finest wine. 

Looking around the lobby of the house Ray Vecchio noticed the hall table that he had bought them as gift and he was thrilled to see that they had used it.

Frannie immediately made her way into the kitchen to see Ben checking on the food.

Glancing up at her, Ben greeted her with a smile. “Good evening Francesca, thank you for joining us for dinner.”

Sitting down at the breakfast bar Frannie smiled back. She was thinking how there was nothing better than seeing a man in the kitchen, well maybe a man with a baby but that was beside the point. Finally speaking she said, “Pleasure Frase. Dinner smells amazing, I am so hungry now.”

It wasn’t long before they were all sitting around the table tucking into the dinner prepared lovingly by Ray and they were really enjoying it.

Ray Vecchio sat back wiping his mouth with a napkin saying, “Ray, dinner was amazing. How did you get the skin to taste like that?”

Blushing slightly from the praise Ray answered, “I used Aromat Seasoning, my Mum always uses it.” 

It wasn’t until they were eating desert that the topic that Frannie was dying to talk about finally came up. Sitting back in her chair Frannie told them the news that she had heard. “Guys, did you see the news today? The bill has been passed for same-sex marriage in Chicago, finally! Do you think that you guys will get married now?”

Glancing at each other Ben and Ray smiled and held hands. It was Ben who spoke. “That is wonderful news and we have discussed this before. We decided that if it ever did become legal, we would indeed get married that is to say that…”

Ray butted with a laugh. “Frannie, before Ben here goes into a long winded story, the answer is yes. Yes, we are going to marry.”

That is how they came to be standing at the altar, both in full uniform looking very handsome with all of their friends and family to witness to the love and commitment that they had for each other. 

For all that witnessed that moment it was the most wonderful expression of love between two people that they ever had the honour of seeing.

The End.


End file.
